The Perfect Song
by starshiprangerlexie
Summary: Blaine needs to pick out the perfect song for their first dance at their wedding. Future!fic


Just something I thought of while listening to the song in here. Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran all copyrights to him. I also don't own Glee, although I wish I did.

* * *

><p>The wedding was perfect. Kurt had planned it perfectly. With Blaine's help, of course. But Blaine requested to pick one thing by himself without Kurt's help. Their first dance song.<p>

Blaine considered many different songs. He thought about Teenage Dream, but that was what he did on their one year anniversary, so that was out. There were so many other songs he knew that he could use, but none were just..._perfect._

Blaine searched and searched, but just couldn't find the right song. He looked through his huge collection of CDs, but that was hopeless. Racked his memory for songs, but that didn't work either. So he finally had to resort to searching the internet.

Nights and nights of searching led him to this. Yet another night of searching. He wasn't able to sleep, so he came out in the living room of their apartment to search some more. He was still looking through Youtube when Kurt walked in.

Kurt saw his fiance focused on his laptop, so he sneaked up behind him and slipped his arms around his neck, moving them down his chest.

"Mmm...hey babe.", Kurt said still sleep ridden.

"Well hello. What has you up this fine hour in the night?"

"Maybe the fact that a certain someone isn't there to cuddle with me...", he said with his cutest puppy dog face.

"Well maybe I need to change that then..."

"I think we could manage that..."

Blaine went to bed reluctantly, still thinking of a song to use. He was still thinking as he slipped into bed and wrapped his arms around Kurt, drifting off to sleep...PRESTO. He knew the song. It was perfect. It would work. But for now, sleep...

* * *

><p>The next day, after Kurt left for work, he searched the lyrics of the song he thought of last night. After he finally found it, it was like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. He didn't have to stress about finding the perfect song anymore, because he had.<p>

Now just for the wedding to come along...

* * *

><p>The ceremony went swimmingly. They both cried while repeating their vows, and shared what was probably one of the sweetest kisses of their lives. They had a fun time with pictures as well. Flirting and just being themselves.<p>

Now for the reception. Blaine was getting anxious for Kurt to hear the song he picked out.

There wouldn't be much time now, as the speeches were under way and the first dance was soon after.

"...and guys? I'm so freaking happy for you. You guys deserve this."

Finn had just finished his speech. He went on about rough and good times and how he was happy for them. But now, Blaine got to lead his new husband in their first dance.

"Ladies and gentlemen," ,the DJ called out, "Please avert your attention to the dance floor where our fine couple will have their first dance as husbands!"

Blaine stood up, offering Kurt his hand and let them to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?" The nostalgia hit them both and all of a sudden they were back at junior prom. But this was different. Kurt wasn't wearing a crown, and all the people here were accepting of them.

The DJ started the song and Kurt immediately recognized it, although it wasn't that popular.

_Settle down with me_  
><em>Cover me up<em>

_Cuddle me in_

_Lie down with me_  
><em>And hold me in your arms<em>

_And your heart's against my chest, your lips pressed in my neck_  
><em>I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet<em>  
><em>And with a feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now<em>

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>This feels like falling in love<em>  
><em>Falling in love<em>  
><em>We're falling in love<em>

_Settle down with me_  
><em>And I'll be your safety<em>  
><em>You'll be my lady<em>

_I was made to keep your body_

_warm_  
><em>But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms<em>

_Oh no_  
><em>My heart's against your chest, your lips pressed in my neck<em>  
><em>I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet<em>  
><em>And with this feeling I'll forget, I'm in love now<em>

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>This feels like falling in love<em>  
><em>Falling in love<em>  
><em>We're falling in love<em>

_Yeah I've been feeling everything_  
><em>From hate to love<em>  
><em>From love to lust<em>  
><em>From lust to truth<em>  
><em>I guess that's how I know you<em>  
><em>So I hold you close to<em>

_help you give it up_

_So kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>

_This feels like falling in love_  
><em>Falling in love<em>  
><em>We're falling in love<em>

_Kiss me like you wanna be loved_  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>You wanna be loved<em>  
><em>This feels like falling in love<em>  
><em>Falling in love<em>  
><em>We're falling in love<em>

Kurt and Blaine were both crying happy tears by the end. They kissed slowly and softly. Everyone clapped lightly for them an they finally separated. Everyone was so happy for them.

Kurt spoke first. "Blaine, baby? Best wedding song you could pick out."

Everything was perfect. They were married now. They were forever now.


End file.
